40 Reasons To Love
by ManaSamaIsAwesome
Summary: It took nine years to meet but it took 40 reasons to fall. TedxThemother. Mini drabbles!


_**HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**_

* * *

Title: 40 Reasons To Love

Summary: It took nine years to meet but it took 40 reasons to fall. TedxThemother. Mini drabbles!

A/N: I love HIMYM! And it greatly saddens me that it's going to end soon but hey! At least Ted gets to meet his wife! This series has a special place in my heart because it made me laughed, affected how I am today and it made me to believe in patience and in romance and the one just for me! Everyone's going to get their happy endings and I am in joy to know that...And that's why I typed this out! Enjoy this and excuse the grammar! HIMYM4EVER!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own HIMYM.

* * *

**40 REASONS TO LOVE**

* * *

**Soul mate**

When he meets the one, he knows that it's her. By the twinkle of her brown eyes from her lovely laughter, he knows.

**Dreams**

When he falls asleep, he dreams about her. He sees kind eyes and welcoming arms to fall into.

**Mornings**

He wakes up and turns to an empty space in the bed. He sighs.

**Bump**

He walks straight to the park to enjoy a nice sunny day. Fate intervened and kept them at bay.

**Alone**

Everyone had somebody to love. He was alone.

**Void**

The day he died, she vowed to never love again. She's thankful that fate brought her this kind of happiness she never would've felt before.

**Smile**

She looks at herself and tries to smile. She remembers his and cries.

**Sentimental**

She strokes the wooden surface of the instrument and holds it close. She doesn't want to forget.

**Presence **

Her apartment was empty and cold. She shivers, he never did like the cold.

**Last Words**

"I love you, babe." Those were his last words. She writes it down to always remember.

**Days**

The day after the wedding was when their love story began. The day after their wedding was when their life began.

**Umbrella**

He stops talking to the old woman once he sees a familiar item. Years from now, their child is holding the yellow thing with a kiddy grin.

**Mine**

She gives him a silly smile and laughs. He shows her why the umbrella was previously his and she stops.

**Tease**

She starts the flirty banter and he finishes it off. At the end, they're smiling fools.

**Number**

"Hey, I-i know it's sudden...but, may I have your number?" She doesn't think twice.

**First**

He offers to walk her home and she accepts. It surprises her when he calls her after 9 minutes.

**Reason**

He wakes up and something feels absolutely good about today. He takes his phone and sees her text, he laughs.

**Of Course**

"YES!" She literally screams hugging him as they fall to the ground in a fit of laughter. And kids, that's how you convince the woman of your dreams to a memorable first date.

**Wait For It**

He's late to their date and he curses. He almost tears up to see that she was still there, waiting.

**She And I**

He proposes because he knows she's The One. She says 'yes' because she's sure he's The One.

**Wife**

He kisses her eyelids and sees those flutter, dripped in sleep. She's beautiful, so wonderfully beautiful.

**Breaths**

She smells his breath and makes a disgusted face. He grins and grabs her in for a kiss.

**Husband**

She combs her fingers through his hair and feels at peace. He takes her hand and kisses her tips in adoration, she blushes.

**Jubilation**

He twirls her around, kisses her like a maniac, embracing her to no end. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

**Look**

She's knitting an adorable, small sweater and she notices how he stares at her with a happy, goofy expression on. She glows.

**Miracle**

He presses a proud kiss up to her temple and whispers in a affectionate voice. "Good job, Mama."

**2 PM**

Their next miracle arrives after many months, after 2 in the morning. "Great job, Papa."

**Happy**

Life couldn't get better than this! They were at the peak of their lives and were drunkenly in love.

**Pity Penny**

Their small daughter and son walked in to see them a mess. Their father sobbing while their mother silent with grief.

**Robot**

Luke pushes the tiny, blue robot in his mother's pale palm and Ted breaks. Penny notices and squeezes his hand.

**Questions**

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" Luke asks.

"Luke, Mommy's going to be..." He doesn't know it himself.

**Future**

He holds their children and imagines what the future would be like. He cries himself to sleep.

**Guilt**

She feels responsible for all their pain and pushes them to move on. At the end, she gives up.

**Forgery**

"Let's pretend, okay?" she says, her smile strained. He could only nod.

**Friends**

Once their intimate circle of friends found out, they explode with sorrow. No one left her room that night, nor the week after.

**Bros**

Ted is surprised when he sees a herd of doctors, all different in race, in his wife's room. He turns to Barney, who wears a hopeful smile, and embraces him.

**Antidote**

One of the doctors comes to him and tells him that there's a cure. Ted nearly faints with joy.

**Okay**

Penny and Luke both receive a kiss to their foreheads as their father gives them a big, happy smile. "We're going to be okay, kids."

**One**

The nervous look she gives him haunts him as they rush her to the emergency room. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Count down to one."

**Love**

He finishes the story and looks at the door. She arrives and he smiles.

* * *

**END **

* * *

**Enjoyed the story? Well then! Leave a review below, a favorite, and all those good things and see ya! Oh! Did ya guys noticed that ONE THING at the ending? ;)**


End file.
